crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mediums
Introduction... You can think that one letter names are cool. You can think they are a product of a hack. You can think anything, but I will never '''trust '''anyone who has a one letter name and nothing will ever make me forget these events. Before... Me and my friends were online now. We decided to go play some jailbreak. We played for a while until something weird happened. At exactly 12:12 A.M., a player named "m" joined the game. I thought it was cool that a player with a one letter name was there so I started following him. He had a completely grey, blocky avatar. One of my friends continuously told me that it is impossible to have a one letter name, but that just made me more interested. After a while of following this guy around, he turned around and private chatted me. "you are clean?" "wat," I responded. "you are." He said. He started /e dancing at me. As soon as it turned to 12:13 A.M., the player left the game. Story... It was a few months later. By now I had tried searching up "m" in the player list, but it wouldn't let me type in a username under 3 letters. Me and my friends were playing again, although this time we were filming a 3:00 A.M. challenge video. We were searching for Roblox myth games. After a few minutes of searching, I found a game called "medium hour." It didn't say it was created by anyone, which was weird. I asked my friends to play and they agreed. We all joined. I got into the game, but all of them said they were kicked because they "weren't clean enough." They moved on to a different game, but I stayed. It felt right to me. Just, peaceful. The next day, I woke up at 12:11 A.M. I decided I should play some Roblox. I searched "Meep City" in the games page. Nothing showed up but that game medium hour. I decided to go play it. As soon as I joined, it turned to 12:12 A.M. 8 players joined at the exact same time, and they all had the same name, "m." There characters started coming out of the ground in a big circle. At the same time, they started /e dancing. I got scared and tried to leave the game but I couldn't exit the game no matter what I did. They all repeatedly said in chat, "We are the mediums. We are real. It is medium hour so we must spin the wheel." A wheel came up from the ground in the middle of all of them. It started spinning and in a few seconds stopped. they all stopped /e dancing and faced me. "We are the mediums. We are real. The wheel has spoken that you are the seal." I got sent to a weird game called "xHappy >Medium xSad." It was a pitch black game with a dark purple circle in the middle of my screen. From behind me, a grey, long hand came out and clicked the purple circle. I was far to afraid to see what it had come from. It then said on my screen, "12:12 is almost up. The old seal is gone and we need to move up. You must face your fear and look at me." ''They didn't finish it. ''I thought. ''Everything they have said so far was a rhyme, but they didn't finish this. ''I looked behind me scared as heck. It looked like a thin, at least nine foot tall, grey person with the head of a Roblox character. It picked me up and finished the rhyme. "Now it is time to believe." I started to feel like I was being pushed underground, which is what it looked like. It then turned 12:13 A.M. and the thing disappeared. I was so happy that it was gone. After... From then on I kept on having voices in my head. All saying "We are the mediums. We are real. The wheel has spoken and we need the seal." I am now paranoid of almost anything that would seem related to this. Help. Category:Roblox Category:ROBLOX Category:Copypasta